There is known the KM-2 case for sterilization and sterile storage of the "Record" syringe and syringe needles (cf., pamphlet of the "Medexport" Foreign Trade Organization).
This known case comprises a housing with an air-tight cover accommodating holders for the syringe and needles. These objects are sterilized by immersion in an alcoholic solution preliminarily admitted to the housing.
The above case requires that the instruments be immersed in a sterilizing solution, which means that surgical instruments are not ready for immediate use, whereas with respect to electrosurgical instruments such method of sterilizing and such a case for sterile storage are absolutely inadequate.
There is also known a case for sterilization and sterile storage of objects comprising an air-tight housing, a cover plate, holders, and a partition with holes to divide the interior of the housing into two sections of which one section contains a sterilizing liquid and the other accommodates the holders (cf., e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,868, published 1975).
The above case sterilizes by vapours of the sterilizing liquid flowing through the holes in the partition to the section accommodating the holders. The case is advantageous for use when it is stationary, whereas when carrying such a case the sterilizing liquid tends to enter through the holes in the partition to the section accommodating the objects.